bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to the wiki! I'm sure that making a page can definitely be jarring at first, so here's a guide to helping you along. Making a Page The first part is to make a page! At the upper right hand corner there should be a button that says "Contribute". Pressing that and then pressing "add a page" will allow you to name your new page and choose between two lay outs for your page. Choose the Blank page option, the other one will add unnecessary things to the page. Linking to another page Linking to another page allows readers to flow between pages effortlessly. To do so, merely type in the name of the page you want, then highlight it and press the button that looks like linked chains. Press OK if the name is the same as the page name. Alternatively, if you'd like to link to a page with a different name, type into the box the name of the page. It won't change your text and will allow you to seamlessly transition still. Example: Adrian Gregor is a butt. The page is named Adrian Gregor. But what if we just wanted to put Adrian? Adrian is a butt. By putting the name of the page, Adrian Gregor, it still will link to the page even though the text reads Adrian. For those using the original editor, linking is a bit easier. You just need to place brackets around something. Adrian Gregor To get something to use a different name, you need to use a separator. whatever you want it to say on the page here Infobox The Infobox is the heart of the page. It sets up for a basic introduction to the character/item/place. You can add an infobox by pressing the "Insert" button on visual editor, or placing down the code in the original editor. The original editor, which can be selected through going through your Wikia settings, is more fluid but has a higher learning curve in comparison to the visual editor. The code for the Infobox is below: You can ONLY have 10 info box items. Anything more than that will break the template or not show up. Headers Headers help break apart the page into sections. This can already be seen on this page with the prior sections. Headers are easy to add, just press the drop down arrow in the visual editor. You'll see several options, "Heading" will add your standard header. The rest will add sub headings for subsections of pages. Examples being, discussion of the armaments of a military. You might want that all under one section, but weapons under one sub header and armor under another. This can be further broken down with various levels of sub headers. In original editor mode, it's simple. Just add equal signs. Two will give you the most basic header, adding equal signs (on both sides of the header format) will knock it down sub headers. NAME OF HEADER HERE Subheader Subheader Subsection of Subheader There is no limit to subsections of subheaders, but eventually they will stop being noticeable and cause clutter around four. Adding Images Images help bring a page to life. To add an image is simple, click the "Insert" drop down arrow and click "Media". From there, click Upload or provide a link to the image. It will insert onto the page. You can then resize it using the arrows at the corners of the image or double click the image to bring up a second box. This will allow you to add captions or even move the positioning of the image around the page. By default, it will almost always be placed on the right side of the page. In the original editor, the side of the page will have an add features and media that will do something similar. Alternatively, you can set up the following: To make it a thumbnail: To adjust pixel size: To make it go left/right/center Take out those as you need, separated by the |'s. Closing Words Those are the basics of adding to the wiki! Additional/more advanced additions can be taught by one of the administrators. There's a lot you can do with the wikia, though for the most part these will get you through it all.